hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
2018 Guin, Alabama Tornado
|type = EF4 tornado|image location = Tornado 1401.jpg|image caption = The Guin, Alabama high-end EF4 near peak strength.|date = May 22, 2018|times = 2001-2208|touchdown = 8:01 PM CDT|winds = 195 mph (313 km/h)|injuries = 320|fatalities = 33|damage = $2 billion (2018 USD)|areas = Areas of Guin, Alabama|tornado season = Tornadoes of 2018 (Hitman) Tornado Outbreak sequence of May 21-26, 2018}}The ''2018 Guin, Alabama Tornado ''was a violent and destructive, rated high-end EF4 tornado that struck Guin, Alabama on May 22, 2018. In all, 33 deaths occurred, along with 320 injuries, and $2 billion (2018 USD) in damages. The tornado touched down at 8:01 PM CDT 5 miles northwest of Bluff. Causing EF0 damage, hundreds of trees were pushed over and dozens of mobile homes suffered severe roof damage. Tracking north-northeast, swaths of EF0 damage continued along a 5 mile radius. Beginning to strengthen, high-end EF1 to low-end EF2 damage occurred to multiple well-built homes. Continuing to cause EF2 damage, 3 were killed as multiple mobile homes were destroyed as the tornado strengthened rapidly and was growing in size. Due to this, a tornado emergency was issued for Guin as the tornado reached EF4 strength. Striking the southwest corner of Guin, mid-range EF4 damage was observed at multiple locations, with some well-built homes being destroyed. Strengthening even further, the tornado reached peak strength in southern Guin. 16 were killed and 216 were injured as multiple neighborhoods were obliterated. Tracking towards eastern Guin, multiple farm houses were destroyed and a frail-built structure was swept away, killing 2 occupants inside and injuring 8. After exiting Guin, another neighborhood was obliterated where 13 more people were killed and 89 were injured. After striking the neighborhood, the tornado stayed over rural land and began to weaken. A further 7 were injured as multiple homes were destroyed. The tornado then became a stovepipe and weakened to an EF3 before striking the rural eastern part of Twin. After severely damaging several unoccupied homes, the tornado crossed Interstate 22 northeast of Twin. Minor scouring occurred and several signs on the Interstate were never recovered. The tornado continued north-northeast, striking the very eastern part of Hamilton before dissipating at 10:08 PM CDT after killing 33, injuring 320, and causing $2 billion in damages. The following day, the National Weather Service (NWS) sent multiple survey teams to survey the damage. After day 1, the preliminary rating was an EF3 with 160 mph (257 km/h) winds due to the surveyors not reaching Guin before nightfall. After surveying damage in Guin, the rating was upgraded to a high-end EF4 with 195 mph (313 km/h) winds. The 2018 Guin tornado ranks as the 181st deadliest tornado in U.S. history and the 74th costliest tornado ever. The estimated path length was estimated to be 47.83 miles long and up to 0.8 miles wide. Gallery Chapman, KS EF4 5/25/16.jpg|The Guin, Alabama high-end EF4 near peak strength. kek Layten.jpg|The Guin EF4 approaching Guin. Layten has a girlfriend everybody.jpg|The Guin EF4 right after touchdown. Bengal is a bandwagon.jpg|High-end EF4 damage in Guin. My brother is a dick.jpg|More EF4 damage in Guin. 220px-Lee_County_Alabama_Tornado_Damage.jpg|Low-end EF4 damage near Twin. Supercell from plane.jpg|Aerial view of the supercell that produced the Guin. Supercell.JPG|Another photo of the supercell that produced the Guin EF4. May 22, 2018 Tornado Outbreak Outlook (Hitman).png|The tornado convective outlook for May 22. Category:F4/EF4 Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes of 2018 (Hitman) Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes of 2018 Category:Tornadoes (Hitman)